


Pretty Boy

by BeanboBoo



Series: Dream Smp Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom Zak Ahmed, Eating out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Darryl Noveschosch, Top Zak Ahmed, Trans Darryl Noveschosch, Trans Male Character, Trans character written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanboBoo/pseuds/BeanboBoo
Summary: Fluff and Smut with Trans BBH (look at the tags)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dream Smp Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Trans male genitals will be referred to as female terms (cunt, pussy, etc.)
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic. Sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Edit: holy cow! Thanks for 3,000 hits!

Bad was feeling overwhelmed with love. Skeppy was holding him, massaging his thighs lightly teasing his clit, and muttering sweet nothings in his ear. Bad was crying from the teasing and the honeyed words. Skeppy knew how to make Bad feel cherished, he loved the way Bad squirmed at his touch. Skeppy soaked in the sight of Bad flushed face whimpering at his words, and oh how Skeppy got addicted to it.

"You're doing so well.", "You look stunning.", "You're so handsome.", "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.", "I want to hear your Pretty moans", "I love you so much."  
Bad's legs shook with pleasure as he came. Bad's moans soon became babbles of incoherent sounds as Skeppy slowly began to finger him. Skeppy began to scissor Bad stretching him to hear his beautiful moans.

Bad thrusted on to his fingers moaning as the lanky fingers pressed up against his prostate. Bad whined when he pulled his fingers out, Skeppy adored the little noises Bad made, Skeppy soon keeled down, his hot breath teasing Bads soaked cunt. Bad's cries filled the room as Skeppy's lips kissed his cunt, slowly inching his tongue further into Bad until Skeppys tongue was fully in Bad's clit. Bad's trembling legs were wrapped around Skeppy's head giving a bit of pressure, as soon as he did that he could feel a moan escape Skeppy causing Bad to near his climax.

Skeppy could tell Bad was nearing his limit, but he wanted to hear Bad beg and whine more. Just as bad was about to reach his peak he pulled out, Skeppy almost came just to the whines and pleads to come from Bad.  
Tears ran down Bad's face as he begged, begging to come. Skeppy gazed loving the sight of Bad crying at his touch, he loved the sounds and moans coming from him. Skeppy gently put his tongue back in and licked the walls, moaning at the feeling of Bad clenching around him. Bads legs trembled and shook as he came. Skeppy licked and swallowed trying to get as must as possible, come dripped down his chin. 

Bad passed out on the couch, Skeppy looked at the beautiful sight, Bad's unzipped sweater was hanging off Bad's shoulder, sweat covered his body, his cunt was dripping surely needing a shower after this. Bad's legs twitched as Skeppy lifted him, placing him on their bed, and slowly they both fell asleep, but just before they did Skeppy whispered, 

"You're such a pretty boy."


End file.
